


【沙利万x灰烬】孤火（黑暗之魂3）

by Minoru_T



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoru_T/pseuds/Minoru_T
Summary: 《孤火》沙利万x灰烬这是一个给灰烬放水让他进亚诺尔隆德、利用他去杀薪王的沙利万；以及一个魂1曾经传过火、现在魂3想灭火的骑士灰烬。
Relationships: Ashen One/Sulyvahn the Tyrant, Sulyvahn the Tyrant/Ashen One
Kudos: 10





	【沙利万x灰烬】孤火（黑暗之魂3）

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢33老师@智力⑨ 点文！  
> 有私设，OOC。  
> 请不要深究剧情。流水账一发完结。

【沙利万x灰烬】《孤火》（黑暗之魂3）

————————————————————

【00 悼词】

在灰烬墓地的深处，某块墓碑上刻着献给无名骑士的悼词：

“愿他的盔甲永不生锈；愿他的盾牌坚不可摧；愿他的长剑锋利如新；愿他忠诚、善良、智慧且勇敢。

“——也愿他死后如尸体一般沉睡，哪怕钟声响彻，也长眠不醒。”

————————————————————

【01 焚烧】

灰烬从墓地醒来的时候，震耳欲聋的钟声尚未停止。他扶着棺木慢慢站起，钟声让他的思绪渐渐变得清晰——他分明已经死去多时，他不该在这里。

他记得自己去过北方不死院、亚诺尔隆德、伊扎里斯、地下墓地……最终抵达初始火炉，打败太阳王葛温。他慢慢地走向篝火——直到火焰层层叠叠包裹住他，剧烈的疼痛难以言喻。他亲眼看着自己的身体被焚烧殆尽，他的最后一个念头是：从此以后，再也没有不死的诅咒了。

这是太阳公主葛温艾薇雅告诉他的：只要传火就可以结束不死的诅咒。但很明显，事实并非如此。千百年后，活尸化的迹象仍然没有一点好转，反而越来越严重——甚至要把他这样已经被烧过的不死人唤醒，让他们再度传火。

灰烬摸了摸棺材中的长剑与盾牌，那是他的陪葬品。那把长剑看起来锋利如新，盾牌也尚未生锈。他记得自己生前曾是一名骑士。

骑士永远忠诚，但绝不忍受背叛。既然他曾经的信仰只是神明们精心策划的骗局，他也不没有理由再对过去的誓约效忠。

灰烬转身看了看自己的墓碑，上面坑洼斑驳，早已没有文字的迹象。他叹了口气，伸手摸了摸墓碑上的刻痕，或许那里也曾写过他的名字——也或许，他本就是个无名、成不了薪的不死人。他没有姓名，也没有过往，更配不上什么纪念的悼词。

灰烬静静地站了一会，仿佛是在为自己哀悼。哀悼他的坚持、他的痛苦、他过去所作所为的一切——毫无意义、却又以死抗争的一切。

“绝望之人没有故乡，”他对自己说，“连死后长眠都是奢望。”

然后，灰烬拿上他的长剑与盾牌，向前走去。

————————————————————

【02 使命】

灰烬清楚自己被唤醒的使命，他要带回薪王们的灵魂，然后延续初火——哪怕这个世界已经没有拯救的价值。

同时，他也在其他人的只言片语中，对这千百年来发生的事情略有耳闻。人们口中念叨着沙利万这个名字——那是个从绘画世界来的、身份低微的树人，也是天才法师，策反旧神、自立为教宗的狂妄之徒。

旧神，灰烬咀嚼着这个新学的词汇。神明对他而言并不陌生。当灰烬还是不死人的时候，他也算亲眼见过那些神明。他曾效忠过太阳公主，也签订过暗月骑士的誓约。

尽管现在灰烬知道自己上当受骗，但他生前始终恪守骑士的忠诚，也从来没有怀疑过神明——他至死都不曾叛变。

所以灰烬选择传火，为了解脱所有受诅咒之人传火，为了完成神明的嘱托传火，为了延续这个世界的生命传火——可惜他为其他人付出了一切，却忘了要为自己做些什么。确切来说，他从未为自己做过什么。

在这一点上，灰烬承认自己是有些羡慕沙利万的。至少，沙利万是为了自己而活。

好在过去的灰烬已经死了，他死于初火的烧灼；而葛温死在他的剑下，葛温艾薇雅不知所踪，葛温德林生死未卜，他再也没有必须效忠的对象，这个残破不堪的世界也不值得被拯救。也就是说，他已经没有传火的理由。

灰烬的脑海中第一次出现了一个胆大妄为的念头。

他想灭火。

————————————————————

【03 重游】

灰烬生前去过亚诺尔隆德。

亚诺尔隆德是神的故乡。那里有他见过的最恢宏、最盛大的日落。至于如今的夜月冰雪，那本该属于绘画世界。

灰烬走上通往伊鲁席尔的长桥，他握了握手中的小人偶。他曾经在北方不死院得到过一个类似的诡异人偶，那是进入绘画世界的道具。难道绘画世界的冰雪溢出到亚诺尔隆德了吗？还是沙利万的恶趣味呢？

灰烬边走边想，身后突然传来怪物的嘶吼。他转过身去，那是只巨大的鳄鱼，正向他冲来。灰烬反应迅速，他举起盾牌，稳稳地挡下一击。

灰烬不知道的是，不远处的教堂窗台上，教宗沙利万正懒洋洋地靠在窗口，如同看戏一般地看着这一切。

直到灰烬解决了桥上的鳄鱼，他才拍了拍手，称赞道：“难得。”

————————————————————

【04 制裁】

灰烬推开了教堂的大门。

教宗沙利万站在教堂的正中央，双手各持一把大剑，仿佛特地在等他到来，却没有主动攻击的杀意。

灰烬握紧了长剑，大步向前走去。旧神已死，若非沙利万挡在了这里，他早已没有与沙利万战斗的理由。

但令灰烬意外的是，他只用了七分力气，就把骇人听闻的教宗沙利万打倒在地。

不，不该是这样的，有哪里不对劲。

灰烬和其他人不同，他是无法被真正杀死的。传闻中的教宗聪明过人，他怎么可能不知道？他根本没必要出现在这里，和一个不会被真正杀死的敌人战斗。

何况，沙利万是天才法师，却不主动攻击，甚至放弃魔法，用双手大剑与他打斗。如果他使出全力，灰烬初见怎么可能有还手的机会？

骑士不杀无心战斗之人。灰烬停下了手中的长剑。他困惑地看着沙利万，放弃了最后一击处决。

“胜利在望，”沙利万的声音比灰烬想象中年轻许多，回声在教堂中反复，“难道你不想讨伐我这个千古罪人吗？”

“为什么？”为什么要出现？又为什么故意败给我？

沙利万沉默了一会。隔着树枝缠绕的面具，灰烬感觉到沙利万的目光正在打量他。然后，他用剑撑地，缓缓地站了起来，看起来并无大碍。

“有趣。”沙利万说。

“什么？”灰烬没有听清。

“你看起来并不像其他人那样对我恨之入骨。”

“我没有恨你的理由，旧神早已与我无关，”灰烬摇了摇头，“你只是做了你认为正确的事情而已。”

——就像当年的我一样。只是这半句灰烬没能说出口。

沙利万似乎有些惊讶，又上下打量了他，然后收起两把巨剑。灰烬不解地看着他。

“既然是稀客，就要有尊敬和礼貌，我可是很惜才的，”沙利万说，“你也知道，不是所有人都能走到这里，大部分人都会死在半路，成为我那几只宠物狗的腹中餐。”

灰烬感到吞咽困难：“……请别这样说。”

“骑士从不嘲笑死人，我知道，”他笑起来，背后的树枝如翅膀一般展开，“那就来嘲笑活人吧。”

“艾尔德里奇，或许该叫他薪王艾尔德里奇了——你一定听说过这个名字，他也是你要杀死的薪王之一，”沙利万说，“他的身体已经变成了黑色的肉泥，亚诺尔隆德都有他腐蚀的痕迹。看在是老朋友的份上，我也算仁至义尽——至少我让他在死前吃了一顿丰盛的晚餐。或许你也该见见他，只有安息才能让他饱腹。”

“你希望我杀了他？我还以为你们是朋友。”

“我们曾经是。”沙利万强调了过去时态。

灰烬点了点头：“我会帮你杀了薪王艾尔德里奇。”

“帮我？是帮你自己才对，”沙利万又笑了起来，“杀死薪王是灰烬的使命，哪有不渴求火焰的灰烬呢？反倒是我故意放水，让你进入亚诺尔隆德——分明是我帮你在先。”

“带回薪王们的灵魂，再来找我吧，”沙利万说，“我记得骑士道里有知恩图报这一条，对吧？”

“我会回来的，”灰烬也不知道自己为什么要答应他，“也希望你别做什么出格的事情。”

“是我在谈条件，不是你，”沙利万的声音依旧带着不明所以的笑意，“至于出格的事情，我已经做得够多了，也不缺你这一点。”

说着，沙利万打了个响指，地上便出现一处篝火：“相信你会用到这个。”

“这……怎么可能？”

“我见过的、杀过的不死人可比你多，”他的语气傲慢又愉悦，“你不会想知道细节的。”

“可是……”

“去吧，”沙利万打断他，“别让我等得太久。”

然后沙利万转头看向远处，不再说话。灰烬心里清楚，那是亚诺尔隆德的位置。

————————————————————

【05 罪责】

灰烬再次走进教堂的时候，沙利万正靠在二楼的窗台上。他们隔着头盔与面具，四目相对。

“我不知道该如何躲避箭雨，”灰烬开门见山，哪怕他们之间离了很远，沙利万也能听出他声音异常嘶哑，“你对艾尔德里奇的了解肯定比我多。”

沙利万听得出他声音的变化，猜到他盔甲下的身体已经变回了活尸，想必是死而复活了许多次。灰烬竟会如此渴求火焰，这让他很感兴趣。

“那本是葛温德林的法术，”沙利万说，“我都不知道我的老朋友居然能学得这么快。”

“所以，传闻都是真的，”灰烬想起艾尔德里奇的上半身，“是你把葛温德林给艾尔德里奇吃了。为什么要这么做？”

“火的世界已经不可能再回来了，葛温德林的存在毫无意义，只可能阻止新时代的到来——相信你比我更清楚这一点，”沙利万直言道，“艾尔德里奇答应为我做预知未来的梦，条件是给他提供足以饱腹的美食——没有什么比旧神更合适。”。

“暗月之剑啊，如果你现在想和我打的话，我可就不会手下留情了。”

“效忠暗月的那个骑士已经在传火的时候死去了，”灰烬低头看了看他的左手，那里曾经戴过一枚暗月司祭戒指，“我只是来寻求帮助的。”

“既然如此，”沙利万突然从二楼瞬移到灰烬面前，“想必你也不会沉默禁令，那就朝反方向跑吧，不要回头，也别依赖举盾。”

“以及，据我所知，艾尔德里奇弱火。”

灰烬看着他：“我还以为你会有所保留。”

“就算我有所保留，你也迟早会杀了他。承认吧，无论死而复生多少次，你都在所不辞；毕竟你比任何人都渴望火焰。”

“其实……”灰烬还想说些什么，却又被沙利万打断。

“走吧，替我向他们的灵魂问好。”

————————————————————

【06 诡言】

灰烬从教堂中央的篝火站起来。沙利万坐在长椅上，正饶有兴趣地看着他。

“篝火传送确实方便啊，灰烬，”沙利万说，“你又到了哪些地方？”

“到了你去过的地方，”灰烬回答，“我知道你也去过洛斯里克。”

说着，灰烬有些疲惫地脱下头盔，露出活尸的面孔。

沙利万看着他，并没有被灰烬干枯的骨肉和凹陷的眼睛吓到。反而他突然明白了，为什么那些不死人前赴后继、心甘情愿去传火——不死的诅咒是多么可怕的东西，以至于他们愿意以死抗争去结束诅咒。

“我注意到你用的是陈述句，”沙利万回过神来，“怎么，在洛斯里克有什么发现吗？”

“我遇到了两个伊鲁席尔骑士，一个在洛斯里克城，一个在大书库，”灰烬说，“除了你，没有别的可能的。”

“我总得知道未来的薪王对待传火的态度，”沙利万说，“好在他们与我意见一致。”

“沙利万，”灰烬突然叫他，“你还会帮我吗？”

“要看你能不能给我一个帮你的理由。”

“我知道你反对传火，沙利万，你也一直默认我会传火。你放水让我进亚诺尔隆德，告诉我艾尔德里奇的弱点，又希望我带着薪王们的灵魂回来找你，其实是想在这里杀了我，好抢走薪王们的灵魂，阻止我传火，是不是？”

“我可没这么说，”沙利万笑道，“倒也不必把我想得太坏。”

“事实上，沙利万，我一直没告诉你，”灰烬终于说出了这句叛经离道的话，“我想灭火。”

沙利万笑起来，背后的树枝来回颤抖。直到他笑声渐渐停止，才说：

“让我猜猜，骑士从不撒谎？”

“绝对诚实。”

“有趣，”他拍了拍手，“如此渴求火焰，却又想要灭火……我对你的兴趣更浓了，灰烬。”

“如你所见，洛斯里克王子的奇迹能让他的兄长回血，你应该知道先杀谁更有利，”沙利万说，“试试用出血和火属性。”

灰烬谢过他以后，正要离去，沙利万又突然叫住他：“下次让我看看你不是活尸时候的样子吧。”

“可以，”灰烬点点头，“不过，这很重要吗？”

“不，”沙利万笑了，“只是好奇。”

————————————————————

【07 荒芜】

灰烬带着薪王们的灵魂回到了沙利万的教堂。后者仍然在那里等他。

“这个世界残破不堪，”沙利万坐在远处一排长椅上，“没有别的地方值得我去。”

“不，”灰烬摇了摇头，“你还有你的故乡，绘画世界。”而灰烬才是那个真正没有故乡的人。

“你听说过那句话吗？绝望之人没有故乡。”沙利万说，“绘画世界早就腐败了，我一心逃离那里，却没想到外面也如出一辙。”

他看着灰烬身后的篝火：“和绘画世界一样，火的时代也必须被终结。”

“我正是为此而来，”灰烬突然说，“我已经去过初始火炉。”

“你居然打败薪王化身了？”沙利万的语气似乎有些戏谑，“也是，毕竟你是他的一部分。”

“曾经的我是他的一部分，”灰烬纠正道，“现在已经不是了。”

“很好，”沙利万站起来，慢慢向他走近，“你遵守承诺吗？”

灰烬站在原地，并没有因为沙利万逼近而退却。他能猜到沙利万想做什么，或许从一开始，沙利万就是在利用他。等一切结束的时候，再杀了他，夺走他身上所有的灵魂，阻止他传火。哪怕他做出过承诺，沙利万生性多疑，不可能因为他的几句话就信任他。

但他还是来了，带着所有的灵魂。他也不知道自己为什么要这样做。

“我向来遵守承诺。”

说着，灰烬伸手摘下了自己的头盔，露出治愈过黑暗印记之后的脸。他有着黑色的头发和一双漂亮的棕色眼睛，眼底映着余火的微光。

“我邀请你，与我一起去初始火炉，”灰烬 说，“你会看到我终结这个火的时代。”

沙利万停住脚步，他看着灰烬棕色的眼睛，那里微光闪烁，如同火焰。

“骑士从不撒谎？”他又确认了一遍，声音微微颤抖，似乎有什么东西被动摇了。

“绝对诚实。”

————————————————————

【08 长夜】

这是沙利万第一次看到黑夜中高挂的红轮，流光倾泻，几乎要从空中淌到地面。

他突然想起自己的母亲，那个可悲又可怜的树人。她无时无刻都将他拥在怀里，一遍又一遍地欺骗他：待在我的怀抱吧，不要离我而去，外面的世界比绘画世界还要寒冷。

他最终还是识破了母亲的谎言，把这个腐败不堪的绘画世界抛在身后。然而，在亚诺尔隆德，葛温德林又欺骗了他：成为暗月之剑，狩猎暗月的敌人，维护葛温所开创的火的时代，这是唯一正确的出路。

沙利万恨透了腐败的事物，也恨透了欺骗。他再也不想忍受欺骗，那不如就由他亲自去做那个背叛别人的罪人。毕竟也从来没有人教过他正确的善恶观念。

他以为他会一直这样下去，不断杀死前来讨伐他的人们，然后在伊鲁席尔的教堂里等待初火熄灭。

直到他遇见了一个有趣的灰烬。他知道这个看起来非常年轻的骑士，其实比他大了好几千岁，曾在旧神尚未陨落的时代传过火。奇怪的是，灰烬并不像其他人那样对他恨之入骨，反而诚恳又温和。

沙利万站在灰烬身后。灰烬蹲下身子召唤了防火女的白符。一切准备就绪。

“希望这次能让我真正死去，”灰烬闭了闭眼睛，藏起眼底的疲惫，“我实在活了很久，身体和灵魂也都太累太累，我早已经习惯了死而复生——我不介意死亡，只想要一场永无止境的长眠。”

“你不知道吧，我曾经传过火，向葛温艾薇雅签订过誓约，也成为过葛温德林的暗月之剑，”灰烬突然说，“也是我杀死了太阳王葛温，就在这里，在千年之前的初始火炉。”

“然而，从来没有人知道这些，我的努力、我的坚持、我的经历都不值一提，我始终只是个无名、成不了薪的不死人，我的墓碑上连一句悼词都不配有。”

“所以有些时候，我真的非常羡慕你，沙利万，至少你是为自己而活。”

他们都沉默了一会，直到防火女缓缓从白符中出现。

“谢谢你听说我这些，沙利万，忘了也没关系，”灰烬笑了笑，向他道别，“就送到这里吧。”

然后他向篝火走去。防火女在篝火旁跪下，微弱的火焰在她的掌心闪烁。

沙利万突然问：“你听过骑士的悼词吗？”

“没有，”灰烬背对着他，“以后吧，以后再念给我听。”

灰烬说得如此轻巧，以至于自己都快要相信——这是他漫长的骑士生涯中第一次撒谎。不会有以后了，再也没有了。他比谁都清楚，这里的一切面临着终结。灭火之后，他将就此消失。从此以后，这个世界上再也没有初火，也没有灰烬。

防火女的双手慢慢合上。日落的光辉以肉眼可见的速度暗下来。火的时代已经结束，时间的齿轮开始运转，再无可挽回。

灰烬就这样陷进了无穷无尽的黑暗里，就像一滴水溶入海洋。好像有谁喊了他的名字，他听不真切。

无边无际的黑夜里，沙利万猛得摘下他的面具，扔在了地上。

“距离下个时代到来还有很久，在我们下次见面之前，你会有足够长的时间安眠。”

他一生最讨厌被欺骗，却在此时欺骗了自己。

“愿你做个好梦，灰烬。”

————————————————————

【09 遗憾】

在灰烬墓地的深处，某块墓碑上刻着献给无名骑士的悼词：

“愿他的盔甲永不生锈；愿他的盾牌坚不可摧；愿他的长剑锋利如新；愿他忠诚、善良、智慧且勇敢。

“——也愿他死后如尸体一般沉睡，哪怕钟声响彻，也长眠不醒。”

可惜灭火后的黑夜太过漫长，这个世界不再有光，谁也没能看清墓碑上的文字。直到墓碑渐渐风化，刻痕斑驳，更没有人能看出上面写的到底是什么。

有关这位无名骑士的一切，就这样被遗落在无边无际的黑夜中。

只是听说，偶尔在冷冽谷的伊鲁席尔，在某个教堂里，还会传来几声没能忍住的叹息。

————————————————————

【10 童年】

灭火后的世界本如死一般寂静，却突然回荡起本不该再出现的钟声。

沙利万放下敲钟拉杆，他说不清自己到底在做什么，只是内心某种不明原因的念想在驱使他。可能真的太无聊了，他想，以至于他开始怀念那些每天都有不死人来找他麻烦的日子。

但这次钟响后，没有人醒来。

沙利万抬头看了看没有光源的天空，他潜意识其实是知道的：当整个世界随着初火的熄灭陷入黑暗，灰烬与他的灵魂都消失殆尽——哪里都不存在。

教宗坚持认为失去灰烬后的孤独是一种无趣。是什么时候开始察觉到的？恐怕是发现教堂的瓷砖上出现裂痕的那个瞬间。他盯着那条新生的裂纹，发现自己算不清楚距离灰烬灭火过去了多少时日——或许时间本身都已经失去意义。

独自等待下个时代的过程就如同被困在深井里数云，沙利万想，诚然在井底看不见天空的尽头，却只能借此慰藉。

生性多疑的魔法师甚至开始怀疑他的老朋友艾尔德里奇是否欺骗了他。如果灭火之后的深海时代真的会到来，那也实在让他等了太久——久到他觉得自己之前的付出都变得不值一提，久到沙利万这个名字被世人忘却，久到伊鲁席尔的月光都在夜色中生锈，久到沙利万最终离开教堂，开始在这个无火的世界里闲逛。

可惜他敲钟之后却无事发生。沙利万从传火祭祀场的钟楼返回伊鲁席尔，他踏上亚诺尔隆德的阶梯，背后的树枝覆上了一层薄薄的细雪。

亚诺尔隆德积雪已深，与沙利万离开绘画世界后初来乍到的时候完全不同。这里本是他第一次看见恢宏日落的地方，那会儿他感叹过神迹的温暖盛大，更加确定他的母亲为了留住他而不择手段地欺骗了他。

母亲与童年，他想起自己在绘画底层独自琢磨魔法的日子，瞬间冻结与冰冷武器都是他最初的作品。沙利万低头看了看自己树枝缠绕的双手，尽管他在绘画世界中诞生，但他自认不属于那里。

绘画世界是所有腐败事物最后的归宿——腐败到最后，就连画布本身都残缺不全。而沙利万从来不觉得自己能和“腐败”这个词扯上关系。

许多年前，年轻的树人不甘心毕生都被困在一处地方，便将自己的树根从冰窖中拔出。暗红色的液体顺着少年的大腿滴落，染红了冰雪。这是沙利万第一次看见自己的血，也是第一次真正意义上拥有了双腿。从此以后，他学会了如何行走，他相信自己能走得更快更远——他不再属于腐败。

所以最后，如同拔出树根一样，少年也坚决地逃离了那个冰冷的怀抱。他的母亲无法走动，只能看着他站在远处，大声哭喊。而他只是静静地站着看她，直到她慢慢平静下来，勉强接受现实，告诉他：  
“无论你去往何方，绘画世界永远是你的故乡；我的孩子，我会在这里等你回来。”

沙利万不为所动地转身离去，身后的风雪中夹杂着母亲的哭泣，他没有道别，也没有回头。

他想，正是因为一直以来，他都无情无义又果断决绝、野心功利又聪明谨慎，他现在才是无师自通的天才魔法师、一手促成火之时代终结的教宗沙利万，而非那个绘画世界底层等待腐烂的、寂寂无名的树人。

他也知道，正是因为这些，他才没能在初始火炉，说出挽留灰烬的话。

————————————————————

【11 归乡】

沙利万从不把绘画世界当成故乡，但灭火后的时间太过漫长，独自等待又非常无聊，这让沙利万突然有了归乡的念头，可惜这其中没有包含任何的思念。

不过是找点事情打发时间，沙利万想，顺便也想看看绘画世界还能腐败到什么地步。

沙利万回到房间，从枕头下拿出一块已经褪色的布料。他从不刻意告诉别人他的过去，也没人知道他始终都藏着绘画世界画布的一角和那个破破烂烂的诡异小人偶。

沙利万磨搓着这块画布，他从不认为自己有沦落到回绘画世界、等待腐烂的可能——但聪明的魔法师喜欢给自己留些后路；他总是把最厉害的法术放到最后吟唱。

沙利万念出了归乡咒语，一股强大的吸力将他卷入画中。待他再睁开眼睛，已是一片冰天雪地。

熟悉的寒风夹杂着细雪，抚摸他的脸颊，如同母亲的呼唤——如果他的母亲还活着的话。而他终于回应了故乡的召唤，虽然他并不是为了任何人而来，也不期待和母亲重逢，但他终究还是回来了。

悬崖吊桥的尽头是一座教堂。沙利万小时候并没有接近过这里，他只知道里面住了身份显赫的人物，当年的他不会有资格进入。

但现在不同了，他不再是那个无名的树人，他是教宗沙利万，他终结了旧神与旧时代，所有人都可为他臣服。沙利万踏上摇摇晃晃的吊桥，推开了教堂的大门。

教堂里火光明亮，地上铺满灰白色的长发，尽头是一块巨大的画布。少女从画板后探出头来，对上沙利万的目光。

“我还以为是盖尔爷爷回来了。”她小声嘟囔道。

“你本属于这里，又不再属于这里；不过绘画世界欢迎所有迷途的灵魂，”少女从高脚凳上跳下来，“你是谁？”

沙利万不急着回答问题。他眯起眼睛，打量着这个少女。白发竖瞳，蛇的鳞片，这让他想起旧神。没想到他铲除了外面世界里所有旧神，唯独忘了清理他的故乡。

绘画世界的旧神应该不会构成威胁，凭她一己之力恐怕也无法重塑火的时代，沙利万想，但是，万一呢？如果这个少女长大了，成为了第二个葛温艾薇雅或者幽儿希卡，到时候他该如何？

斩草应当除根，尚未成长的敌人必须扼杀在摇篮；毕竟九头蛇哪怕只剩一个脑袋也能再次重生。沙利万藏在袖子里的手燃起紫色的火焰，准备掐向少女的脖颈。

“你在和谁说话？”熟悉的声音突然从后面的房间传来，“我做了烙薄饼，要一起吃吗？”

少女转头回应了那个声音。

“来了个奇怪的客人，”她说，“你认得他吗，灰烬？”

沙利万做梦也没想到的是——当然他并不像他的老朋友艾尔德里奇那样会做梦——灰烬从房间里探出脑袋，他没有穿盔甲，也没有戴铁质头盔，漂亮的棕色眼睛在烛火下闪闪发亮。

“噢，你，”灰烬一眼就认出了沙利万，“你怎么……”

他突然看到了沙利万手上跳动的火焰。

“大小姐，烙薄饼在厨房里，最好趁热吃，”青年不动声色地支开少女，“这位是……我过去的朋友，他是来找我的。”

刚出炉的烙薄饼比奇怪的陌生人更有吸引力，少女拖着灰白色的长发离开了。

“我想我们还不能算是朋友，”沙利万嘴角上扬，说出的话却依旧刻薄，“恐怕要让你失望了，灰烬，我也不是来找你的。”

“火的时代已经彻底结束了，”灰烬以为沙利万是专程来绘画世界杀旧神的，“哪怕她有旧神的血统，也不会威胁到你的世界，你大可不必杀她。”

沙利万收起手上的火焰：“谁知道呢？本该在灭火之后消失的灰烬，也能再次出现在我面前，我又怎么能相信火之时代已经终结？”

“如你所见，我完成了自己的使命，熄灭了最后的薪火，我不再是灰烬，无法使用篝火传送、也不能离开这里，”青年告诉他，“很久以前，我曾救过大小姐一次，作为感谢，她答应为我提供一处容身之所——所以我在这里苏醒，绘画世界接纳了本该消失的我。”

沙利万拍了拍手：“不可否认，很有戏剧效果。”

“灰烬，”少女的声音从厨房传来，“烙薄饼要凉了，你们聊完了吗？”

“我今天才知道，原来骑士也能擅长烹饪，”沙利万看着他，“我以为你的双手只是用来战斗的。”

“噢，你提醒我了，我已经好久没拿剑了，”灰烬说，“我没有与你战斗的意思，沙利万，这里不会对你造成威胁，无论是我，还是大小姐；骑士不会伤害无心作战的敌人，你知道的。”

“我可不是骑士。”沙利万笑了起来，这让灰烬异常警觉。

“不过，比起这些，我对你的手艺更感兴趣，”沙利万拍了拍灰烬紧绷的肩膀，“在我改变主意之前，不如请我尝尝你的烙薄饼。”

————————————————————

【12 等待】

沙利万于是在绘画世界住下，他的兴趣似乎是看灰烬在厨房里尝试各种口味的烙薄饼、或者与灰烬四处闲逛。

难得遇上沙利万不在的时候，少女悄悄告诉灰烬：“你的朋友身上有树叶与冰雪的味道，我认得一位和他有同样的气息的树人。”

“我知道，”灰烬说，“我也认得她。”

“真是令人吃惊的对话，”沙利万突然从隐身中现形，密探消音了他的脚步声，这让两人都吓了一跳，“你居然认得她，灰烬？”

“只是一面之交，”灰烬坦诚道，“她仍在思念她背井离乡的孩子，寒风都没能冻住她流淌的眼泪。”

“听起来很令人感动。”但沙利万的语气里听不出任何情绪。

“她本来一直在哭，完全没有注意到我，”灰烬看着他，“可当我去拿瞬间冻结的时候，她突然发疯一般攻击我。”

“听起来很有她的风格。”

“或许你该回去看看了，沙利万，”灰烬说，“始终有人在等你回来。”

“始终有人在等我？”教宗饶有兴致地看向他，灰烬的提议也算百无聊赖中的乐趣。

就这样，当树人见到自己久别多年的孩子，她的眼泪更加汹涌。她试图用双手（确实来说是树枝）抱住沙利万，以至于尖锐的树枝划伤了他。血顺着沙利万的脸颊滑落，这让他想起自己拥有双腿的那天。

“孩子，我的孩子，我就知道你会回来，外面的世界那么寒冷，你一定受了很多苦，”树人的哭声淹没在泪水和风雪里，“绘画世界永远是你的故乡，我一直在等你回家。”

沙利万静静地站在树枝缠绕的拥抱里，直到他的母亲平静下来。

“我还留着你给我的东西，那个魔法，”他的母亲突然想起了什么，手忙脚乱地翻找起来，“我明明藏在这里的，那是你唯一留给我的东西了，但是……”

“是他，你身后的那个小偷，他……”她说的是站在不远处的灰烬。

“好了，母亲，”沙利万终于开口，“我回来了，我在这里，那些都不重要了。”

“对，对，你回来了，这样就好，我差点以为我等不到你了，”树人说，“你终于想回家了，我太高兴了，沙利万。”

“看到你活着，我也很欣慰，母亲，”沙利万说，“至于你说的那个小偷，是他让我回来的。”

“他？居然是他？”

“他没有你想的那么糟糕，”沙利万说，“算是我唯一还活着的朋友。”

“啊，你能交到朋友了，我好高兴，”树人说，“我的孩子，我为你骄傲。”

当然，拥有教宗沙利万作为孩子确实值得骄傲，但并不是你一手促成的，如果当年的我顺从了你的软弱，也不会有现在的我，沙利万想着，扯了扯嘴角，却没有直接开口嘲笑他的母亲。

他只说：“我也很高兴，母亲。”

然后他在母亲的哭声中与她告别，树人仍然舍不得离开她的孩子，但没有什么能阻止沙利万的意愿。

“走吧。”沙利万走向不远处的灰烬。

“她还好吗？”灰烬问，“我很抱歉拿了她的东西。”

“别来无恙，”沙利万说，“至于瞬间冻结，那本就是我的魔法，是我不要了才扔在这里。”

灰烬抬头看他：“是你的？你不要了吗？”

“你总得舍弃一些东西，才能得到更多，”沙利万说，“低阶的魔法、撒谎且软弱的母亲、顽固不知变通的旧神、沉迷进食而变得腐烂不堪的故友……必须在垫脚石成为绊脚石之前，舍弃他们。”

“还有我，”青年人笑起来，诚恳地调侃自己，“利用他去猎杀薪王、灭火，然后任由他消亡的灰烬。”

沙利万停下脚步，抬头看向天空，雪花在他的脸上留下痕迹。

“对于过去的事情，我只能说，我很遗憾，我没能说出挽留你的话。但灭火本就是你自己的决定，我只是顺水推舟帮了你一把，”沙利万说，“我想做的事情必须成功，哪怕那个人是你，重来一次我也不会改变。”

“我知道的，你向来如此，这没什么不好，”灰烬点了点头，“但我没想到你会回来绘画世界。”

“你说我的母亲始终在等我，”沙利万笑道，“那你不知道，也一直有人在等你。”

“你令我印象深刻，这么久以来，我都期待再次与你相遇，无论以什么样的方式，我都想和你一起迎接新时代的到来，我一直很怀念你，”沙利万说，“听起来非常可笑吧？你可以笑了。”

“没什么可笑的，”灰烬说，“不管你做了什么，也不管别人怎么评价，至少对我而言，你没有做过任何对不起我的事。我也很想你，沙利万。你一直都是我的朋友，以后也会是我的朋友。”

“我很荣幸。”沙利万说。

“彼此彼此。”

————————————————————

【13 搞笑向番外·传闻】

鸦人八卦报纸上流有传闻：

绘画世界来了个会走路的树人，与灰烬一同下榻在大小姐的教堂。

大家聚在一起晒月亮聊天的时候，其中一位鸦人提到：那位灰烬似乎曾是救过大小姐的骑士，智力不够，不会一点魔法，树人却是个魔法师，坚持每天都教灰烬如何使用法术，于是教堂里经常传来奇怪的声响。

另一位鸦人说：那他们那么吵，大小姐睡得好吗？

又一位鸦人说：睡得好不好我不知道，不过大小姐的画技似乎长进了不少。

鸦人们起哄道：神仙作品也给我们看看！

于是这位鸦人从家里拿出八卦报纸，头条是：

大小姐人体画技突飞猛进，即将出18r本，透露主角竟是身边熟人？！

End.


End file.
